Omni Oni
by animeman12
Summary: story challenge from brown phantom. after learning the shadow clone from the forbidden scroll he finds a seal. he unseals it and gets a doujutsu. obviously AU. no pairins yet probably NaruHina .
1. Chapter 1

This is my attempt at brown phantom's challenge so if you think that I need improvement just tell me.

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING IN THIS FIC!

"Yes I finally learned the shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed lying on the ground panting. For he had just master said technique.

"Hmm I wonder if there's any more stuff I can learn?" he said grabbing the Forbidden Scroll.

"Let's see what's here… what's this?" he said confused seeing something at the bottom of the scroll.

"'bite thumb and rub blood here' what kind of instruction is that?" he asked, "Ah well, it's worth a shot" he said before biting his thumb and rubbing the seal with his bleeding thumb. There was a poof and some smoke and on the ground next to him were two smaller scrolls.

"Huh?" he said picking up another scroll and opening it.

"Congratulations 'insert name here' you have Uzumaki blood, and have unlocked the Oni summoning contract. Please open the other scroll and wipe bleeding thumb onto the seal" Naruto read before doing just that. On the other scroll his name appeared and his right eye began to sting furiously. In his pain he saw the two scrolls seal themselves into his arm the seal tattoo the kanji for Oni (鬼).

Iruka was having a crappy day; first Naruto fails the test to become a ninja for the third time (it says a lot about a teacher if his student fails the final exam three times) then he steals the Forbidden Scroll, so you could say he was very mad. That's when he saw him, lying on the ground asleep with the Forbidden Scroll a little ways away from him.

"Naruto, wake up!" he yelled poking the sleeping boy with his foot.

"Huh?" Naruto asked rubbing his eyes, "Iruka? Looks like you found me" he said putting his hand behind his head and smiling with his eyes closed.

"Naruto you have some explaining to do" Iruka started and slowed down in shock as Naruto opened his eyes.

"Explaining what?" he asked as Iruka just stared.

"Naruto, what's wrong with your eye?" he asked wanting to hide, because of what was in his right eye.

"What're you talking about Iruka?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, "What about my eye?"

"It's a doujutsu" Iruka stammered falling on his butt, "To think that the 'dead-last' would have a doujutsu" Iruka laughed while Naruto mused "That must have been something to do with that seal in the Forbidden Scroll that I wiped my blood on, before I passed out"

"Wait you used a seal in the Forbidden Scroll?" Iruka yelled, "This is bad, you could get executed for this"

"It should be executed anyway" a voice from above said.

"Mizuki, what are you doing here?" Iruka yelled causing Mizuki to raise his eyebrow

"Following the Hokage's orders. Unlike you; conversing with it instead of killing it!" Mizuki screamed pulling out one of his giant Windmill shuriken from his back and throwing it at Iruka, while Naruto (with his doujutsu still active) had seen the seal tattoo, unlocked, and was reading the tiny amount of instruction on the Oni summoning contract.

"This only tells you how to summon these things it doesn't tell you what to do… ah well" he said before fallowing the instructions and summoning a 'minor' Oni.

"What the hell!" it yelled looking around with its ox-like head. The Oni (as previously stated) had an ox-like head, muscular humanoid upper and lower-body. At the end of its arms were clawed hands much like a jaguar. It wore only a loin cloth and two straps that formed an X on its torso. While Iruka dodged the first Windmill shuriken he stared at the demon that Naruto had summoned.

"Who the hell are you" the Oni asked Naruto who had squeezed his eyes shut in fear.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto stammered opening one eye, his right one unintentionally showing off a completely violet eye with the kanji for Oni in the middle. "I'm terribly sorry my lord" the Oni said wide-eyed before bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Now for the next chapter, though I still haven't decided on a name for Naruto's doujutsu.

Disclaimer: I still own NOTHING!

"Huh?" Naruto asked the bowing Oni as surprised as Iruka and Mizuki, the latter of whom had jumped out of the tree he was in and had landed on his face in shock.

"That proves that it's a demon even more!" Mizuki yelled after spitting out some dirt.

"Okay really, why do you keep saying that?" The Oni asked standing up and facing the probably insane teacher, "The kid ain't a demon, he may smell like the Kyuubi for some reason but he's not"

"What makes you think that?" Mizuki challenged forgetting he was talking to a demon.

"Simple the Kyuubi would have tried to kill me the moment I appeared. It would not have signed the summoning contract. So again just so it will go through your abnormally thick skull: He Is Not a Demon" the Oni retorted emphasizing the last words.

"Prove it" Mizuki said before muttering "You glorified cow" at this the Oni clenched its fists and turned to Naruto bowing again.

"Permission to kill this whelp… please?" it said lifting its head as if pleading.

"Okay, but first can you tell me your name?" Naruto said throwing in the last part quickly before the Oni could rise.

"I don't think that I can" the Oni said slowly.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because if I do I'd be a familiar" the Oni replied.

"Please, I'll let you kill Mizuki anyway you want" Naruto said after hearing the word familiar. The clearing lapsed into silence, before Mizuki just ran.

"Fine my name is Batoru, and it is an honor to be your familiar my lord" Batoru said before smiling sadistically and chasing Mizuki. His screams mentally injured some of the younger civilian children.

About an hour later Naruto, Iruka, and Batoru were walking through the streets of Konoha towards the Hokage tower, while the civilians were hiding in their shops and the older ninja were cursing the fact that Iruka got to Naruto first, and subconsciously wondering why an Oni was standing protectively behind Naruto, but in their line of work they've probably seen weirder. When they walked into the Hokage tower the secretary stared, eyes going from the Oni to Naruto back to the Oni then to Iruka. "We need to see the Hokage" Iruka said hoping to get in there as soon as possible. "Demon scum!" some random civilian yelled, holding a katana, while charging.

"Really that the best you got?" Batoru asked before disappearing, then reappearing with the civilian's katana through its owner's stomach. "Damn" the civilian swore before dying. "Nice sword" Batoru said throwing the corpse onto the street.

"Was that really necessary?" Iruka asked while civilians that happened to be out turned tail and ran.

"Yes it was" Batoru said as a surge of demonic chakra was forced into the sword. When the chakra died down the blade had turned blood red with the kanji for (yep you guessed it) Oni on both sides with a blue nine-tailed fox wrapping its tails around the blade.

"I name you Tsudzurao oni" Batoru said before slipping the now five foot blade into a scabbard that had appeared on his back.

"Now where's this 'Hokage' you keep talking about?" he said walking up to the secretary, "And where can I find them?"

"Iruka can show you" they said quickly almost hiding behind their desk.

"I'll take that as an invitation" Iruka said before leading the child and the demon to the Hokage's office.

"I hate paperwork" Hiruzen Sarutobi sighed as he stared down the paperwork that had backed up from him telling everyone to search for Naruto.

"Hokage sir?" a voice said as Iruka poked his head in the door.

"Thank Kami, Iruka do you have Naruto with you?" Hiruzen said, paperwork forgotten.

"Yeah… and someone else" Iruka said slowly.

"Well bring them in" Hiruzen said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure" Iruka said as he walked with Naruto and an Oni.

"Iruka, what is that?" Hiruzen asked pointing at the Oni hoping he was going senile.

"Oh you mean Batoru? You'd better get used to him, because he's Naruto's familiar" Iruka said causing Hiruzen to get even more confused.

"How exactly" he said letting the question hang.

"Maybe we should tell you the whole story" Iruka said as he recounted how he found Naruto with a doujutsu, Mizuki showed up started yelling, Naruto summoning Batoru, and Batoru becoming Naruto's familiar before running off and killing Mizuki.

"That's just great; more paperwork" Hiruzen sighed before turning to Naruto.

"Can you show me the seal tattoo?" "Sure" Naruto said pulling down his left shirtsleeve to reveal the seal tattoo on his wrist.

"Naruto in light of recent events you are now a genin" Hiruzen said making Iruka raise an eyebrow.

"Just like that? No offense but he didn't pass the test"

"He summoned a demon, and now has a doujutsu that we have no idea what it does; you want him in your class again?" Hiruzen asked Iruka.

"Not really no, he was enough trouble without all that" Iruka said.

"Alright then its official, Naruto report to the Ninja Academy first thing in the morning, to receive you team"

Who should be on Naruto's team? Or should it stay the same?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to yukicrewger2 for coming up with the team. Still need help with some of the abilities for his eye and its name.

"Hey Naruto, only people who passed the test are supposed to be here!" Kiba Inuzuka yelled as Naruto walked.

"I did pass" Naruto said. Naruto was wearing orange ninja pants, with a black and orange tee with the Oni kanji on the back as well as Tsudzurao oni on his right shoulder. His headband was tied to his forehead while covering his right eye (think Kakashi).

"Prove it!" Kiba yelled standing.

"Please Kiba, shut up!" Shikamaru Nara said lazily.

"For once I actually agree with him" Sasuke Uchiha deadpanned while Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno stared at him like the fangirls they are.

"Really Kiba do you have to be so loud?" Shino Aburame said while Hinata Hyuuga just sat there.

"Really, your clan uses nin-dogs yet you're constantly yelling? How does that work?" Naruto asked sitting in front of Choji Akimichi and next to Hinata by circumstance.

"So how did you pass then?" Kiba asked still being loud than the average human. "And what's with covering your eye?"

"If I don't then my eye will constantly drain my chakra" Naruto responded.

"Why's that?" Kiba said even more interested, even Shikamaru stopped trying to sleep to listen.

"Doujutsu" Naruto responded leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"Can't be that good" Sasuke muttered inwardly cursing that there was another person who had a doujutsu.

"Prove it" Kiba demanded. "Sure" Naruto shrugged pulling the headband up to reveal his eye.

"What the hell is that?" Kiba asked indicating the kanji in the middle.

"I think its Oni" Naruto said tapping his chin.

"Oni! You do realize that Oni are evil demons right?" Kiba yelled much louder than normal.

"First, ow, Second, they are demons, but I wouldn't call them evil" Naruto said as Iruka appeared.

"Okay settle down, that means you Kiba" Iruka said as Kiba sat down.

"Now here are the teams; one team one" Iruka began as Naruto drifted off replacing the headband.

"On team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kiba Inuzuka" Iruka said pulling Naruto out of his thoughts due to the person two seats away from him practically yelling.

"Kiba shut up" Ino yelled.

"On team eight is Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Naruto Uzumaki" Iruka said causing Ino to start complaining.

"What? How could I get stuck with HIM?" Ino yelled.

"Ino could you please be quiet" Hinata mumbled causing Ino to pause.

"Fine, yelling won't solve anything anyway" Ino said sitting down. 'So his team is Hinata and Ino?' Naruto thought as Iruka called out the last team.

"Team ten will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Shino Aburame" Iruka said.

"Um Iruka sir?" Ino asked.

"Yes Ino?" "Why is it that there isn't an Ino-Shika-Cho team like with my dad?"

"That's a question for the Hokage not me" Iruka answered, "You are all to wait here for your sensei, except for team eight. You are to report to training ground 43 to meet your sensei" Iruka said while everyone but team eight groaned, "The rest of you stay put" he finished before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Well time to go" Naruto said standing up.

"Great" Ino grumbled also standing up. Hinata stood up without a word, just poking her index fingers together.

"Hey you never answered my question" Kiba said again yelling.

"Yeah I did" Naruto said walking for the door.

"Not the one about how you passed" Kiba pointed out.

"Simple; that's for me to know and you to find out in battle, but you'd better hope that never happens" Naruto said leaving.

"Since when is he been so cool?" Ino thought out loud, leaving with Hinata.

"So that's where I have to go, thanks" Naruto said to another Naruto before following him to training ground 43. When Hinata and Ino arrived they found Naruto fighting the other Naruto, the only way to tell the difference between the two was one of them had a sword.

"What the?" Ino asked causing the fighters to stop.

"Hey Ino" the one without the sword said while the one with the sword pulled it out. "Whoa, no sword" The one without said sword yelled as the one with it brought it down one the ground where the other used to be causing red chakra to fly from the blade.

"So which one is the real Naruto?" Ino asked while Hinata just shrugged.

"That would be me" the Naruto without the sword said dodging another blast of red chakra.

"Then whose that?" she asked pointing to the one with the sword.

"Hey Batoru you can drop the henge now" Naruto yelled.

"Finally" the other one said disappearing in a poof.

"What is that?" Ino yelled backing up slightly, seeing Batoru for the first time.

"Him? He's my familiar" Naruto said rubbing the back of his head, "But he's also an Oni"

"How did you get any Oni as a familiar?" Ino yelled

"Yeah that's what I'd like to know" a new voice said coming from the training ground next to theirs.

"I suggest you come out, because if you don't I'll take great pleasure in hunting you down and making your last moments living hell" Batoru said grinning sadistically.

"Oh we have a sadist in our midst, finally someone who likes torture more than me" the voice said as a woman with purple hair appeared.

"And you are?" Naruto asked as Batoru sheathed his sword.

"Not a threat" he said turning to the woman, "You mind if I go hunt in that forest over there, it looks fun"

"Not at all" she said as he disappeared.

"Anyway I am Anko Mitarashi and I'm gonna be your sensei"

So far have the name down and so of his eye's features down still need its ability. Again thanks to yukicrewger2 for coming up with the team and sensei.


	4. Chapter 4

I have finally decided on the name for Naruto's doujutsu, and I thank everyone who submitted ideas.

"The snake lady from the T&I department?" Ino asked, "Our sensei is the snake lady from the T&I department"

"Ino I don't think it's a good idea to insult our sensei" Naruto said noticing the slight change in Anko's stance, due to his headband having fallen off while he was sparring with Batoru.

"What makes you say that?" Ino asked turning to Naruto who was seeing if he could see any other changes, when his vision changed.

"Huh?" he said, blinking a few times.

"What's wrong?" Hinata asked quietly.

"She looks… different than before" Naruto said as Anko's body began to fill with the color red.

"How so?" Batoru asked, nobody noticing when he reappeared.

"Her body looks like it filled up with a color"

"Your eye is skimming her surface emotions. Apparently your eye has reached its first stage after being activated, so you should be able to turn it off in a few days" at which Naruto grinned, "Finally I can take this headband off my eye!" Naruto said gesturing to the headband that he covered his eye with, which was a few feet away.

"Actually until you get full control of your eye, it could turn on at any moment so it would be a good idea to keep it like that" Batoru said causing Naruto to hang his head in defeat.

"Wait if you know so much about this eye can you teach me to use it?" Naruto asked his head shooting up.

"Nope" Batoru said walking back towards the Forest of Death.

"Why not?" Naruto asked following him

"Because you have to figure it out on your own or else the kanji in your eye will render your eye completely blind" He said before grabbing him by his shirt and walking back to Anko.

"I believe you'll want him for now" He said, "Sadly yes, I do need him at the moment" Anko laughed as Batoru dropped Naruto and disappeared.

"Okay look here's the deal: I have two bells," Anko said pulling out said bells, "You have to obtain these bells by tomorrow or you will be dropped from the ninja program got it?"

"Wait what?" Ino asked

"You have from now till dusk tomorrow to get these bells. Anyone who doesn't get a bell can't become a ninja" Anko said, "Good luck. Oh and you can't have Batoru help you either" and with that she disappeared

"Great, how are we going to get bells from a jounin?" Ino asked

"I'm sure we'll think of something" Hinata said

"Hinata you think you could use your Byakugan to track her?" Naruto asked causing Ino to look at him in disbelief

"What? I pay attention more than people think" He replied as Hinata nodded, "Yes I think I can manage that"

"Good than lets go!" Naruto yelled

"Uh Naruto sorry to burst your bubble of ignorance, but what do we do after we find her?" Ino asked thinking that she would have definitely preferred to have been on forehead's team then on his

"Simply I use my clones to beat her up" Naruto said sounding very typical of him

"Still won't work, she's a jounin, and i don't think she would be one if a genin could beat her with a school jutsu... wait how would a school jutsu that you _can't use_ do any good?"

"Wrong jutsu, what I'm talking about is the Shadow-clone jutsu, not the one we're taught at school" Naruto explained

"Okay I have no idea what this 'Shadow-clone jutsu' is so that won't work" Ino said rubbing her temples

"I have an idea" Hinata said poking her fingers together again

"Well lets hear it" Ino said hoping that Hinata's plan could relieve her Naruto induced headache.

"Are you sue that we can do this?" Hinata asked Naruto as they tracked Anko through the groups of rocks that made up the training ground

"Of course you can, its your plan" Naruto said grinning like a fox

"But what if I'm not strong enough-" Hinata started before being cut off, "Hinata she's a jounin, even _I_ know that none of us are strong enough to beat her head on. So we have to out-think her"

"I know but what if I get in the way-"

"Hinata am I strong?" Naruto asked catching her off guard

"Yes" she responded without taking any time to think it over

"Are you strong?"

"No" she said looking down

"How? How are you not strong? If I'm strong then why aren't you?" he asked

"Because my little sister can beat me in training" she said as Ino got into position

"Hinata, I know _three_ jutsu that I can use okay?" Hinata nodded

"If any thing _I'm_ the weak one, not you" Naruto said to her surprise, "So don't you _ever_ say that your weak again, got it? And besides if you really are weak, then stop moping and do something about it"

"Okay" Hinata said with more confidence than before

"Almost there?" Naruto asked

"Not almost we are here" Hinata said as they reached a clearing

"I know your there you can come out" Anko yelled jingling the two bells in her hand

"Go" Naruto whispered as the two of them jumped out of the rocks and charged

"Really only two of you? Your going to have to do better than that" Anko smirked dodging Hinata's Jyuuken

"Shadow-clone jutsu" Naruto yelled making a cross hand sign

_'and he knows a jounin technique how?'_ Anko thought now dodging both Hinata and Naruto's clones

"Hinata back off" Naruto yelled as a clone grabbed Anko's Arms and legs

"You really think this will hold me for long?" Anko asked trying to get the clones off of her

"Doesn't need to" Naruto said

"Why" Anko asked stopping

"Ino" Hinata said

(Line)-(break)

Ino sat back and watched the fight play out until it was her turn, to make a move. "Doesn't need to" Naruto said signaling for Ino to start the hand signs

"Ino" Hinata said as Ino finished the required hand signs "Mind Transfer jutsu" Ino said sending her consciousness at Anko

"You can get off now I'm in" Anko said hoping to get the clones off before what she knew was coming came

"Prove it" Naruto said removing his headband and putting it in his back pocket

"I didn't think this plan would work. And I think that Sasuke would have been a much better choice to be in my team then both of you combined" Anko said

"You'll have to wait some more; Ino's fighting for control" Naruto said sitting down, "Since Anko probably works with her dad, this could take awhile"

"Alright" Hinata said

"So your just going to leave me here?" Anko asked "Yep till we know that Ino has taken control... I'll be right back" Naruto said walking to a grouping of rocks

"What is he doing?" Anko asked as some veins began to appear on her face from fighting of Ino (AN: she isn't used to it happening and Ino works differently than her dad does)

"I think he's getting Ino" Hinata mumbled

"Okay then" Anko said as Naruto appeared carrying Ino's slender form over his shoulder

"There now her body is closer" Naruto said practically dropping Ino's body on the ground

"That's my body be careful with it" Anko yelled her voice slightly different before she growled

"Looks like Ino's almost done" Naruto said making more clones

"Um Naruto why did you make more clones?" Hinata asked

"Hey I need something to hide behind before Ino gets control! Considering how I dropped her body I'm pretty sure she'll be mad" Naruto said from behind one of the clones

"That's why we're here! I don't want to get hit either!" Said clone yelled switching with another clone

"Stop wasting chakra you idiots" Naruto said hitting one of the clones on the head causing it to poof out of existence, "By the way where do you guys go when you dispel?" Naruto asked one of the clones

"Its simple we go to-" the clone began right before another clone collided with it causing both to poof out of existence

"Naruto!" Anko yelled

"Looks like Ino's taken over so-" Naruto said hiding behind a clone

"Why are you hiding behind me?" the clone yelled "Your a clone you can't feel pain" Naruto said

"The hell I ca-" the clone said before a shuriken imbedded itself in the clones neck causing it to dispel

"Ino please calm down" Naruto pleaded as he dodged the weapons and rocks getting thrown at him

"You dropped my body; why would I calm down?" Ino yelled

"Ino what about the bells?" Hinata asked picking up the bells Ino had drop while in Anko's body

"Oh yeah" Ino said making a hand sign and returning to her body

"So, she wasn't lying... there's only two" Naruto said

"Yeah looks like it" Ino said

"Well good luck you two" Naruto said walking away

"Where do you think your going?" Anko asked

"Home" Naruto said almost completely ignoring the jounin in front of him

"Why?" Anko asked "You said that everyone who got a bell passes. There are two bells and I don't have either of them" Naruto said walking away

"Why don't you have any bells?" Anko persisted. "Because Ino and Hinata have bells" He responded while Ino and Hinata looked at the bells in their hands

"Why don't you take them?" Anko asked smirking

"Why should I? They have the bells. So they get to become ninja. I don't so I have to wait another year. It pushes my dream back a bit, but its no reason to fight my former classmates over" Naruto said turning to leave again

"Congratulations you three pass" Anko said grinning. "Three, but there are only two bells?" Ino asked

"Don't you get it" Batoru asked appearing out of nowhere, "This was a test of _teamwork_, and you passed. Its as simple as that"

"Really?" Naruto asked, at which Anko nodded, "Yes" Naruto yelled

"Sometimes I regret becoming your familiar, but it sure is interesting"

(line)-(break)

Hope you enjoyed that.


	5. Chapter 5

AND... I'm back. Important question (poll): Should I kill Zabuza and Haku? And one more thing (for those who didn't already know) Toonami's comin' back! after 4 long years Adult Swim has announced that they will revive Toonami on May 27th 2012.

"Why do we have to do this again?" Naruto whispered from his spot behind a random tree. "I already told you we have to do it because this is the most common mission Konoha gets" Anko said through a microphone collar thing (don't know what else to call it).

"Yeah its also the worst mission we ever get" Naruto muttered, "And why aren't you helping?" He almost yelled a Batoru. "Because as much as I would love to crawl around in the dirt looking for a stupid cat, you need to learn how to catch enemies that are faster than you, but you can't kill" Batoru replied. _'Man I hope he believes that'_ Batoru thought.

"Sure" Naruto responded. _'Does he actually think I believe that?'_

"I found the cat" Hinata's voice said over the four way mic. "Where?" Ino's voice asked, "About five meters to Naruto's left" Hinata said making Naruto turn to his left.

"I see him I'm going in" Naruto said before leaping.

"Wait Naruto don-!" Hinata was cut of by Naruto's screams of pain.

"Another lesson you need to learn; look before you leap" Batoru said attempting to hold in his laughter, at the sight of Naruto's face being cut up by Tora's claws. "Why hasn't anyont clipped these claws?" Naruto yelled attempting to remove Tora from his face.

"Stupid cat" Naruto muttered after Tora was no longer clinging to his face. "Yeah well at least we got this done faster than last time" Anko said having slightly more success at containing her laughter than Batoru.

"So how much you want to bet that Tora's going to run away almost as soon as we give... why does Tora always appear in or around Konoha when ever she runs away when she can go anywhere else in the land of fire?" Naruto asked before getting punched on the back of the head by Batoru.

"You don't ask stupid questions unless you want a stupid answer" he replied while Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"Now that that's out of the way can we go? I have things to do" Ino asked impatiently, with Hinata nodding in silent agreement

"Sure lets get the bane of all genin back to the bane of all cats" Anko said holding Tora by the scruff of her neck.

"Oh thank goodness; mommy missed you Tora" Madam Shijimi said holding a struggling Tora in a death grip. _'how has that cat not died yet?'_ Batoru thought while transformed into Naruto.

"So what's next old man?" Naruto asked before getting yelled at by Iruka. "Naruto respect the Sandaime, no matter how well you might know him you're still technically in mission briefing!"

"He has a point Naruto" Hinata said softly. _'I would have hoped that she got over her speech quirks'_ Iruka thought after hearing Hinata.

"Okay so lets see what other missions are available... a civilian needs help painting a fence, a little girl lost her puppy, a farmer needs help-" Sarutobi said before being cut off,

"Sandaime sir I think that my team is ready for a C rank" "Anko are really sure or are you just bored?" Sarutobi asked looking at Anko with a critical eye.

"I really think that they're ready" Anko said sweating on the inside. "If you really think so, however given that this is your team's first C rank I'll be sending you with Kakashi's team... as soon as they get here"

"Kakashi? Haha get ready to wait a while; Scarecrow likes to take his time" Batoru said laughing.

"Wait who's this Kakashi?" Naruto asked turning towards Hiruzen. "He is one of our best jounin on active duty" Hiruzen said thoughtfully. _'should I tell him that he trained under Minato?"_ he thought before Kakashi walked in.

"Sorry we're late we got lost on the road of li-" Kakashi started before Batoru spoke up. "Your on time Scarecrow, personally I'm shocked" Kakashi then turned his attention to the speaker, and his eyes widened slightly at two Naruto's before he got a good look at them.

"Please explain to me why you're copying me _genin_?" he asked before realizing what was said. "Wait how do you know my nickname?" he demanded staring at Naruto intensely.

"Hey don't look at me he said it" Naruto said pointing at Batoru. Kakashi was about to retort when his team walked in.

"Why do we have to keep doing these stupid missions; I want some action" Kiba complained before getting hit on the head by Sakura.

"Dobe" Sasuke said briefly glancing in Naruto's direction. "Sasuke" Naruto responded as Ino and Sakura fawned, and fought, over him, while he tried his best to ignore them.

"Enough!" Hiruzen said using a chakra enhanced voice, in an atempt to get a chance to brief them on the mission.

"Your mission is to guide a bridge builder back to his country. A simple C rank mission, so the only thing you'll run into is bandits, at the worst. Tazuna could you come in here please" at this a door opened and an old, and rather drunk, individual walked in holding a bottle of sake. "These runts are going to be protecting me? They look a little -hic- wet behind the ears. Especially that blonde one... am I seeing double or are there _two_ of him?" Tazuna asked drunk.

"Are you calling me weak?" Naruto yelled, "I'll have you know that I have a d-" "Please excuse his mouth it likes to run off sometimes" Batoru said clamping his hand over Naruto's mouth and keeping him in one place, before whispering in his ear "Rule one of being a ninja: let the enemy underestimate you and think you weak. It'll keep you alive longer"

"Now I realize that you may think us... new at this, but I assure you, there are six well trained genin and two tested and powerful jounin, you have nothing to fear. In fact if you get harmed in any way, us shoving you aside or moving you so you don't get hurt, I'll buy you the best sake the land of fire can offer" Batoru said hoping to convince the man's drunk mind that nothing could go wrong (don't think he's ever hear of Murphy's law)

"I'll hold you -hic- to it squirt" Tazuna replied taking another swig from the sake bottle.

"Now that that's out of the way, how about we meet at the appropriate gate in two hours so," he said turning to Kakashi, "Don't you dare be late Scarecrow or I will burn that book of yours, and all of the others that you own, into nothing, got it?"

"As if you could take my book awa-" Kakashi said before Tsudzurao oni appeared at his neck, cutting in just enough so that his vocal cords or any important things inside weren't severed or harmed.

"Dead" he replied before putting his sword away, "Now are we clear?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. "Crystal" Kakashi said before leaving via shunsin.

"He's running with his tail between his legs!" Anko laughed before leaving as well. "Okay pack for at least three weeks and meet at the gate in two hours" Batoru said.

"Don't tell your superiors what to do dope" Sasuke said to Batoru. "What was that, all I heard was and arrogant bitch complaining... oh wait that's all all Uchiha's but Mikoto do... sorry my bad _did_" Batoru said before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and shunshined away.

"That dope how are he insult the proud Uchiha name!" Sasuke yelled before dashing off with Ino and Sakura in pursuit. "Naruto that isn't like you... why did you change?" Hinata asked sadly before leaving.

So what ya think? I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 6

My poll is open till' the next chapter is complete, okay my most loyal of fans? Any way hope you enjoy!

"You know Uchihas?" Naruto asked as he and Batoru appeared at his apartment, if you could call it that. "Nah just Mikoto, she was good friends with Kushina" Batoru said offhandedly throwing a backpack at him. "Kushina? Who's that?" Naruto asked grabbing the backpack out of the air.

"She was the last summoner of the oni, and since I'm not seeing any other Uzumaki or oni running around my best guess would be she your mother" he said before hearing a thump and turning around. "You knew my parents?" Naruto yelled before appearing in front of Batoru faster than the, untrained, eye could see, though for most shinobi it was slow.

"Since she's your mother I'd say, yeah I knew both your parents, but I'm not going to tell ya till' you prove to be mature enough and strong enough to handle the information and the enemies that come with it" Batoru said shoving Naruto back to his bed, and dispelling the transformation that made him Naruto, "Now I want you to pack for at least four weeks, without my help. That means food, water, weapons, sealing scrolls, sealing ink, empty scrolls, you name it you pack it, got it?"

"Why would I need sealing stuff?" Naruto asked. "Because fuinjutsu is _the_ most versatile skill any shinobi has. You can use a seal to absorb a jutsu and send it back to the user tenfold, seal a live POW (prisoner of war) and bring them to HQ for interrogation, sap chakra from someone who isn't supposed to be somewhere, even bring back the dead... though I don't recommend that last one" Batoru replied turning his head away from Naruto at the last use.

"Why not? If funinjutsu is so awesome why not use it?" he asked excited. "I never said not to use it" Batoru said annoyed, "I said not to use it to bring back the dead. There's only one fuinjutsu technique that could do that and it cuts your life span every time you use it. It make any seal that is activated while using it unbreakable and unstoppable, its called Fuin no Kami (roughly translated to: Seal of God) and it is the most powerful funinjutsu technique that the Uzumaki Oni corps has-had" at this Naruto had star eyes and his selective hearing took over, due to this he didn't notice Batoru glancing down at his right hand and how the pinky move a fraction of a second slower than the rest of his fingers. "Now enough of the history lesson- GET PACKING!" Batoru yelled using Iruka's big-head no jutsu.

"Right" Naruto said before bringing his hands together only to be stopped "No Kage Bushins" Batoru said grabbing Naruto's hands. "No whats?" "If you had read the scroll instead of jumping right into training you would have realized that the name of the cloning technique was Kage Bushin not shadow-clone, unlike you said at the teamwork test" Naruto just stared. "Enough of this pack... NOW!" he yelled breaking Naruto out of his daze.

At the main gate

"Where's Naruto? I thought he'd be here early given what he did to Kakashi. Besides if he doesn't get here soon laws be damned I am tasting his blood" Anko said twirling a kunai.

"Sorry we're late this guy decided that what I pack wasn't good enough so I had to repack" Naruto said walking towards the gate, while the civilians either ignore him or glared. "LIAR" Sakura yelled before going back to obssesing over Sasuke with Ino, though Ino on a lesser scale.

"Why is everyone glaring or ignoring Naruto?" Hinata asked turning to Anko, who coughed a bit before answering "S rank secret" And turning to Kakashi to peek over his shoulder at his little orange book.

"So old man still up for that deal I offered earlier" Batoru asked once again transformed into Naruto. "Easiest sake I ever made" Tazuna responded getting a look of confusion and suspision from Kakashi, "So where is it?"

"His pack" Batoru said jerking a thumb at Naruto. "You're so lazy that you use a Kage Bushin to carry your things, no wonder you were dead last" Kakashi commented before blinking, "By the way how can you make a Kage Bushin, its a jounin level kinjutsu?" "Huge chakra reserves" Naruto said almost oblivious to everything around him due to excitement, "Now can we go already?"

"Alright we're off! Ino you and Hinata take the left, Kiba and Sasuke the right, Naruto you... two take the back and me and Kakashi will take the front any questions?" Anko said before Sakura and Ino raised their hands, undoubtedly to asked to be on the side Sasuke's on, "None? good, now move it maggots!" she yelled shoving Kakashi and Tazuna forward with everyone following and falling into position.

"Hey Anko–sensei, have you heard of a woman named Kushina?" Naruto asked after about twenty minutes of sheer boredom. "Kushina? Yeah she was one of the best kunoichi I've ever heard off. She could call up these chakra chains out of her... back I think, and she had the most fiery temper I had ever seen. She was a jounin when I got... left behind by my sensei. She-" During Anko's explanation Batoru had fallen back a few steps, that wasn't unnoticed by Kakashi, and he fixed Anko with a hard look and shook his head twice, "She died the night the Kyuubi attacked" Anko finished her eyes getting a slight glazed look for a second or two.

"Do you know how she died?" Naruto asked hoping to find the reason that the mother he never had died.

"No her body was among the dead but it was gone the next day" "Okay I think you pestered Anko enough Naruto" Kakashi said who, like everyone else had listened intently to Anko's description, save for Sasuke, who was thinking that it was unimportant, and Sakura, who was asking Sasuke for a date. "You got that right" Batoru said cracking his neck before turning to Naruto, "Re-summon me in about ten minutes okay?" At this Kakashi raised his only visible eyebrow _'re-summon? What's that supposed to mean?'_

"Okay, but why?" Naruto asked turning to Batoru. "Two reasons 1." he answered holding up one finger, "I need to see if you putting the minimum amount of chakra into the Kuchiyose no jutsu (summoning jutsu) will summon me when I'm not here, and 2." he now held up two fingers, "I need to put on my battle gear" he finished with a grin.

"What do you mean _battle_" Naruto began only to have Batoru poof away, "_gear_... great" he sighed and began walking forward, with Anko falling back to take the place of Batoru, and to avoid any annoying questions Kakashi might have. After about five minutes the group walked past a puddle... in the middle of Hi no Kuni (fire country)... in the beginning of summer... when it hadn't rained for about three weeks. Needless to say even Sakura knew something was up, but, being the fan-girl she is, she decided not to say anything because she thought Sasuke would protect her.

"Just get out of the puddle" Anko said drawing a kunai, "And I won't hurt you... to much" She smirked as two figures rose from the puddle and charged, only to be cut off by one of them falling to the ground howling several octaves higher than usual. "Like I said I won't hurt you to much. Now that I have your attention" Anko said grabbing the ningen that still had... his manhood, "do you know what this is?" she asked sweetly holding up a small vial of purple liquid, causing the ningen to shake his head.

"It's a cobra's venom, specially modified, by myself, to be less deadly, but a hell of a lot more painful" at this the ningen, who was identified as Meizu, quickly paled.

"Now why are you here?" "We were sent to knock off the old man" he answered shakily.

"Who sent you?" "Can't tell you... it's bad for business" he smirked before a cut appeared next to his eye and Anko was licking up blood, "You know for someone so pathetic you've got some good blood" she said uncorking the poison vial. "Okay, okay, we were sent by the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist) Zabuza Momochi and someone else but we only ever hear him and never his name, and neither of them trust us enough to tell us anything" at the mention of the Kirigakure no Kijin Naruto's headband was on his forehead and his eye was watching closely.

"He's telling the truth Naruto said replacing his headband before anyone could see his eye. "How would you know" Sasuke sneered, having his tree up his ass syndrome surfacing, after all what was one orphan and dope to him an elite Uchiha, or at least that's what he thought. "Yeah, as much as I hate to say this but Sasuke's right, what'd you think Hinata" Kiba yelled. _"for someone who's hearing is so good, he sure is loud"_ Naruto cringed though Kiba saw it differently.

"Ha I knew it; he was just saying that!" "Kiba I think that we should have some more faith in Naruto" Hinata said quietly, compared to Kiba but slightly louder than usual.

"Why should we, he's nowhere as good as Sasuke" Sakura screeched, "How was I friends with her?" Ino asked shaking her head and staying out of the conversation, while being only a minor fan-girl.

"Thanks Hinata" Naruto smiled causing Hinata to blush.

"Enough, these two are staying here to be picked up, and this mission is now A ranked... I like it" Anko said licking her upper lip in a fast sliding motion. "We need to go back, this is to much for wet behind the ears genin" Kakashi said turning to Tazuna, "I'm sorry but we must be leaving, considering that you lied"

"Who cares if he lied a ninja's best friend is a lie, what do you think the Henge (no need for a translation) is, how about genjutsu? They're all lies" Anko said getting behind Tazuna and pressing her chest into the back of his neck while leaning over his shoulder, "Why don't we get going hm?" She asked sickly sweetly pushing him forward slightly.

"Um uh... sure" Tazuna said blushing "And that is your frist lesson in seduction" Anko said turning to the kunoichi. "But-" Kakashi started before Anko glared at him. "Okay" He said shivering, then turning to the genin. "You coming or not?" he asked before walking away.

"Shouldn't we stay until-" Hinata asked glancing at the Akuma no kyōdai (Demon brothers) before two ANBU appeared grabbed them and disappeared. "Oh" she said before noticing that everyone had moved on. "Anko -sensei is that really modified cobra venom?" Hinata asked when she caught up.

"You think I can modify cobra venom? No this is water that I dropped purple food dye into by accident, but it served its purpose" Anko shrugged.

"Naruto are you going to-" Ino asked before being cut off "Oh yeah... guess I forgot" he said before preforming a few handsigns, biting his thumb and slamming his palm into the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and another Naruto appeared with a poof.

"I said ten minutes not ten HOURS!" he yelled punching Naruto in the gut. "It hasn't been ten hours; its been twenty minutes" He replied shrugging off the punch.

"Time flows differently there" Batoru replied sniffing then throwing a kunai at a bush. "Damn missed" he said as Sakura saw that he threw it at a rabbit.

"Naruto" she yelled throwing a punch at Batoru, who caught her fist as if it was nothing. "Where did he go?" he muttered flicking his eyes from side to side, before noticing Sakura "What do you want banshee?" he asked as she attempted to remove her hand.

"Naruto, let go of my genin" Kakashi said annoyed. "There he is!" Batoru yelled drawing his sword to block what looked like a giant butcher's knife. "So you knew where I was, I'm impressed" a voice said from a tree in front of them. "Zabuza Momochi, Kirigakure no Kijin, and A rank missing ningen" Batoru said as Zabuza dropped down from the tree "This is gonna be fun"

Hope you enjoyed


	7. Chapter 7

Just gonna say: I hate writers block... but then again who on this site doesn't?

"This is gonna be fun" Batoru smirked, causing Zabuza to raise a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You believe a slaughter will be fun? You have guts kid but judging from the other brats, your wet behind the ears genin. Trust me when I say this, but you were doomed the moment I was hired" this time it was Batoru's turn to raise an eyebrow. "And why's that"

"Because" Zabuza said starting to laughed lightly, "By the time I was your age my hands were already stained with blood"

"My age?" Batoru asked roaring with laughter, "What are you 25? Trust _me_ when I say this, but I'm at least 9 times your age, and my hands are stained with an ocean of blood" he then became serious, "Anko, Hatake you take the one with the massive chakra reserve" at which Zabuza's eyes widened, "This one's mine"

"Naruto!" Sakura screeched, "Stop trying to act cool"

"When are you going to get it?" Batoru asked, "Naruto isn't cool" "Hey!" "and I'm not him"

"So if you _ever_ confuse the two of us again" he said, his KI rising, "You will regret it" he then turned back to Zabuza, "So where's your friend? I'd have thought he'd be here by no- never mind" he said blocking a sword swing with his hand

"Bout time you showed up Kisame Hoshigaki the O o Motanai Bijū (tailed beast without a tail ), thought you'd be stronger" he remarked much to the blue skinned man's ire.

"Who are you, and how did you block Samehada?" "Its about time someone asked" Batoru said grinning madly as Zabuza jumped onto the ground grabbing Kubikiribōchō as he fell.

"My name is Batoru, that's all you need to know. As to how I blocked Samehada; your sword eats chakra correct? Well all I did was reinforce my hand with chakra" he than pulled abruptly on said sword, and attempted to punch Kisame in face with his other hand. Caught off guard, it was a testament to his reflexes that allowed Kisame to open his mouth and bite Batoru's hand.

"If it eats chakra how did chakra protect him?" Hinata muttered. _'perhaps this _Batoru_ is worthy of my notice after all'_ you can guess who thought that.

"Hinata to answer your question I need to release _it_. Anko, Naruto... scratch that just Anko seeing as she's you superior, can I?" he smirked ripping his bleeding hand from Kisame's mouth.

"Anko what is he-" Kakashi started before Anko waved him off with a simple "Classified" before nodding to Batoru.

"She may be my superior, but I'm still yours!" Naruto yelled before a clone appeared and slugged him in the face.

"Now is not the time for that! Protect Tazuna!" it then dispelled. "Before we were so rudely interrupted by idiotic blonde that needs to learn subtlety, I believe I was going to do this" he then formed a half ram seal and was engulfed in a plume of smoke.

"Kisame, why did the tension rise?" Zabuza asked as Kisame was trying to keep Samehada from diving into the smoke.

"I don't know but Samehada seems excited, that's got to be a good sign" He said giving a toothy grin.

"That depends on your point of view Hoshigaki" a deeper voice said from the smoke as it began to clear to reveal an amused looking Batoru.

"What?" Kiba asked dumbly looking from Batoru to Naruto.

"To finish answering your question the reason his sword couldn't eat my chakra is because it runs through this seal" he said pointing to the kanji of boss (ボス) on his left arm, right below the shoulder, with an ink guard-less sword handle facing down at the kanji from his shoulder.

"Boss? What's _that_ supposed to mean: that you need to make yourself feel better because you're weak?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Yeah, you can't be any stronger than Sasuke! In fact I think you're weaker than me!" Sakura yelled being an annoying fangirl.

"Actually" Ino said from her position next to Tazuna, who had frozen in place when Zabuza appeared, "I've seen Batoru fight; and I don't think that Sasuke is anywhere near as strong" Batoru then turned and threw something that hit Ino in the head.

"For not being a damned fangirl, unlike the banshee" "HEY!" "You have received... a cookie" Batoru said smirking.

"..." "What? Why is everyone staring at me as if I'm crazier than I'm supposed to be?" this only made them stare in even more disbelief.

"What I'm a shinobi, I need a certain level of insanity and plain craziness"

"While this is all well and... screw it: Kisame kill the jounin, I'll take this 'Batoru' and when we're done we'll settle who gets to kill the bridge-builder" Zabuza said drawing his sword.

"Sure" Batoru said throwing Tsudzurao oni at Naruto, "Hold this and make sure that the emo bastard son of Fugaku doesn't touch it"

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled having caught the sword by slamming his palms on the flat of the the blade, just stopping it from cutting more than halfway through his forehead protector (what's that thing called in japanese?) cutting a line separating the small triangle at the bottom left of the leaf symbol from the spiral, barely missing his nose and face.

"Maybe you should have caught it earlier" Batoru snapped turning back to Zabuza, "Now where were we?"

"About to fight. Though I can't imagine why you'd want to given that you threw away your sword" Zabuza retorted as Kisame charged Kakashi and Anko, chasing them as they put some distance in-between the two nukenin.

"Naruto, Hinata, Ino you three are in charge of protecting Tazuna. I expect you other three to listen to them" Batoru said biting his left thumb.

"Why should _I_ have to listen to _him_?" Sasuke asked crossing his arms as Sakura yelled her agreement.

"For once I agree, why should we listen to them?" Kiba asked as Akamaru jumped off his head growling, due to Kiba's agitation.

"Because one of you is a fangirl, and the other two are reckless, arrogant, idiots who despite being given an order from someone of a _Higher rank_, you decided to question my authority. Therefore you have been deemed insubordinate and _will_ be punished for it" He then smirked evilly, "Regardless of your rank, name, clan, techniques, bloodlines, or anything else that might've gotten you out of trouble normally" he then wiped his still bleeding thumb on his right wrist, resulting in a poof and a black nodachi with a wooden guard-less hilt appeared in his hand.

"This is my Karasu no ken (crow's sword) the second blade I ever forged, and I only use it on karasu (crows); people or things that are almost not worth the effort to end, pests annoying and constant that believe themselves to be greater than all else. It is also so weak than after it connects with something even once, if I'm not wielding it, it will shatter" Every time Batoru said the word karasu Naruto's head began to pound.

"Naruto a-are you alright?" Hinata asked as everyone stared at the sword Batoru had pulled out of, to wet behind the ears genin, thin air.

"Yeah I'm f-fine" Naruto said unconvincingly. In truth he was having fragmented and out of focus images of an ANBU member with raven black hair and kind onyx eyes that, truthfully, reminded him of Sasuke, but without the elitist-tree-up-the-ass syndrome, appear in his mind, greatly confusing him as he felt he should know this person.

"Kid you o-" Batoru asked only to be cut off by Zabuza's Kubikiribōchō almost taking off his head.

"You might want to pay attention to me, or you're going to die" he mocked watching Batoru retreat.

"Damn karasu" Batoru swore making Naruto's eye widen.

_Flashback:_

a young Naruto sat cowering in the back of an alley as a mob of both ninja and civilians closed in. "What did I do to any of you?!" Naruto demanded tears welling up in his eyes as he knew what came next.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" one of the civilians demanded his voice raising in anger, "You kill our families and our Yondaime, and you ask what you did you damn Kyu-" he began only for an ANBU to appear next to him, and slit his throat.

"The demon's controlling that ANBU! Kill it and free them!" a piercing female voice screeched before the owner ran off, probably to find more villagers to help.

"You have broken the Sandaime's law; and the penalty is death" the ANBU said stoically, their crow mask glinting in the moonlight.

"Karasu stand down" an ANBU with a hawk mask said appearing behind Naruto.

"Why? I am of a higher rank, and am following my duty as his protector, so why should I stand down?" Karasu asked making Taka laugh.

"You really think that I care about that useless excuse for a Kage? The council has all the power and they've given me the honor of ending the killer of our Yondaime, you should be helping me -" the ANBU said though Naruto couldn't understand Karasu's name.

"Then you leave me no choice" Karasu responded vanishing.

"Demon loving traitor" Taka said lunging at Naruto, who scrambled to his feet and tried to get away, only for Karasu to appear in between Hawk and him his sword already in motion. Not expecting Karasu to appear in between them and Naruto, Taka was able to dodge, but at the cost of his left arm at the elbow.

"GAH!" Taka screamed collapsing.

"Naruto are you injured?" Karasu asked kindly, turning to the young boy. Naruto nodded fearfully.

"I'm sorry you had to see that, now why don't we go see Hiruzen and-" he was cut off by the sound of a kunai being thrown. He quickly turned, and would have dodged if Naruto weren't in front of him and the kunai hadn't been thrown at close range, so he opted to take the kunai in the mask, using in the porcelain to deflect the offending knife. His head was thrown back and his mask broken but he was unharmed.

"You're still conscious?" Karasu asked his face not able to be seen by Naruto.

"Heh... damn Karasu" Hawk cursed fainting from blood loss. Karasu then turned to face Naruto.

_Flashback end:_

"...ruto …yo ...ight?" a concerned voice asked Naruto from above him.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

"She asked if you were alright you dumbass!" another deeper voice yelled only to be followed by the clang of metal on metal.

"He probably fainted from fear" an arrogant voice said getting an exclamation of agreement and a snicker, followed by a bark which was answered by a scoff from the voice that snickered.

"That's not true!" the original voice said angry.

"We had to spend a while with _Anko_" a new voice said dismissively, "She's much scarier than Zabuza"

"I resent that!" another deeper voice screamed.

"She has a point Zabuza" the second voice said.

"Shut up" the voice, now identified as Zabuza, said back, followed by more clangs.

"What happened?" someone asked as Naruto's world came back into focus.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked rubbing his head

"You collapsed after Batoru said 'damn karasu'" Hinata said from her position kneeling over him.

"What's stranger is that you muttered: 'the council has all the power'" Ino said raising one finger.

"Yeah" Batoru said dodging another slash from Kubikiribōchō, "What happened there?" he then retaliated only to hit a Mizu Bushin (water clone)

"I watched a... memory. But it was in third person... and..." he said slowly fumbling for words to describe it. "Distorted?" Ino suggested, having heard of some memories being like that.

"No it was clear just... broken up"

"Fragmented?" Hinata suggested

"Yeah fragmented" Naruto agreed.

"WHAT?!" Batoru screamed appearing in front of him and lifting him by the collar. "Are you sure?" He asked slowly, causing Naruto to nod vigorously.

"Hiruzen" Batoru swore putting Naruto down, only for his back to erupt with blood, his eyes wide.

"What did I say about paying attention?" Zabuza asked hefting Kubikiribōchō onto his shoulder.

"B-Batoru?" Naruto asked his voice trembling.

"Fuck that stings" Batoru muttered on the ground before dipping his right thumb in the pool of his blood that had formed when he landed on his face.

"What do you think your doing?" Zabuza asked crushing Batoru's right hand with his foot, eliciting a scream of pain from Batoru.

"What the hell are you morons standing around for?" Batoru asked looking at the genin guarding Tazuna, "RUN! I'll hold him off!"

"No" Naruto said with his head down, his hair covering his eye and forehead protector.

"What's with you?" Sakura screamed, "He said to run so we run! Only Sasuke can beat him!"

"Fangirl... if you don't shut up and abandon you fangirl ways... I'll kill you myself!" Batoru said his left hand grasping dirt.

"As if; my mother is on the council, and when we get back she's going to have you executed like the demon you are" Sakura smirked, her fear replaced with arrogance.

"Would you kill Jiraiya of the Sannin's (is it that or Sennin? I've hear conflicting reports) toads?" Batoru asked

"Of course not!" she exclaimed, "They aren't demons"

"Then explain why they can talk?" Batoru demanded raising his head to look at her with rage filled eyes, "ALL SUMMONS ARE DEMONS! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!" he yelled causing her to step back at the KI he was emitting.

"Why won't you just die?" Zabuza asked applying more pressure to Batoru's broken hand.

"Because I won't let him" Naruto said an icy wind freezing the water on and in his forehead protector.

"Whatever kid" Zabuza said flicking a pebble at his face. It struck the headband causing it to break into two pieces at the cut caused by Tsudzurao oni.

"Your lucky I don't wear the forehead protector I got as a gift" Naruto said, "Or I'd have to kill you slower!" he raised his and opened his right eye, revealing his doujutsu.

Woot! Finally done! Hope you enjoy it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited 6/4/13 for grammatical errors** (That frankly pissed me off)

"Oh really?" Zabuza asked his face bandages shifting to indicate he was smirking, "You think you can kill m-" he was cut off by Naruto's fist be slammed into his gut, causing everyone's eyes to widen. "I didn't even see him move" Kiba mumbled falling to his knees in shock at the class dope moving so fast, causing Akamaru to whine due to his master's fear

_'How is the dope so powerful!?'_ Sasuke thought clenching his fists in rage. He looked over Naruto's team _'It couldn't have been the fangirl or the Hyuga'_ His eyes fell onto Batoru who was being looked over by Hinata's Byakugan _'It has to be either the snake woman or this demon! I need this power to kill _Him_!'_ He then began to plot on how to convince Batoru to give him power, unaware that Batoru was watching his expression

_'When'd this brat get so fast?!__'_ Zabuza thought in shock as he dodged Naruto's fists _'He's almost as fast as the hunter nin!'_ "Not bad kid" he said grabbing the blonde's wrist and swinging him over his head towards a nearby lake "But NOT GOOD ENOUGH!"

"I don't need to be!" Naruto roared crossing his middle and index fingers in a familiar handsign "You'll tire eventually Kage Bushin no jutsu!" as hundreds of the blonde appeared out of nowhere

"What!" Zabuza asked shocked unconsciously taking a step back _'How does he have this much chakra! The Mizukage can barely make this many clones!'_ he then steeled his resolve "You think numbers will allow you to take me down! You're stupider than I thought?" he then flew through handsigns before stopping on the Tori (bird) sign "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water release: Water Dragon Bullet)!" A dragon made of water rose from the lake and roared, charging the clones and wiping them out

Naruto landed on the water after using a clone as a stepping stone to avoid the dragon causing Batoru's eyes to bug out "How does he know that?" he mumbled struggling to his feet "Batoru! You're hurt, if you move you'll only hurt yourself more!" Hinata cried grabbing Batoru's good arm and trying to drag him back down in a rare moment of confidence. "Sorry Hinata" Batoru said voice void of emotion as he turned his head in her direction "But I need you and everyone else to back up" seeing her hesitation he roared "NOW!"

This snapped her out of whatever daze she was in and caused her to back up nodding "We need to move" She said to Ino as she passed before grabbing Sakura and Sasuke by the arms and dragging them along to the tree line. Ino did the same with Kiba, who was still frozen in shock. "Get your hands off me bit-" Sasuke was cut off by a slap from Ino "If Batoru says we back up, we back up" She said with finality before rejoining Hinata leaving Sakura to stare at Sasuke's cheek with shock and Sasuke to stare blankly at Ino's retreating form, hand tracing where Ino hand slapped him _'Maybe she's not as useless as I thought'_ Sasuke thought in realization

Batoru watched the entire thing from where he stood smiling all the while _'She's getting better'_ he chuckled before turning to the battle between Naruto and Zabuza "I don't know how you know that" Batoru said "But if its what I think it is... this is bad" he brought his broken hand up to his tattoo wiping the blood on it "Kenpei Gentei Fuin: Kai (Power Restriction Seal: Release)!" he yelled his voice cutting through the battle "One Thousandth percent(0.1%)"

* * *

"Kenpei Gentei Fuin: Kai!" Batoru's voice came cutting through the battle between Naruto and Zabuza causing both to stop and look in that direction only for Zabuza's nonexistant eyebrows to shoot up in shock as he saw an aura of red engulf Batoru's injured form. Unbeknownst to everyone a seal in the shape of the Kanji for block appeared on the back of Batoru's neck before dissipating in the aura of red

"What's going on?!" Zabuza demanded turning to Naruto only to have a fist shoved into his face and a kunai into his chest, just missing his heart and other vital organs. "Why would I tell that to a dead man?" Naruto's slightly distorted and demonic voice asked as Zabuza's wide eyes stared into Naruto's red ones _'What happened to his eyes?! Is he a... he is! He's a Jin-'_ His mental revelation was broken when Batoru slammed into Naruto sending him flying face first into the lake, before he rounded and his fist met Zabuza's neck, sending him into a tree. "Batoru!" Naruto yelled demonically as he stood on the water

"Sorry kid" Batoru said from behind Naruto causing his eyes to widen "This is for your own good" With that he sent a quick and efficient chop to the back of Naruto's neck, rendering him unconscious. "Batoru... why did you attack Naruto?" Hinata asked hesitantly "For reasons that are his to tell, not mine" Batoru answered placing him on the ground not noticing, or not really caring, that by now most of the Genin had fallen to their knees, or in Kiba's case his face, due to his unrestrained youkai. "Hinata, Ino watch Naruto" He said cracking his knuckles "I've got a score to settle with Zabuza"

* * *

On the other side of the lake Anko and Kakashi were hard pressed to fight against Kisame and Samehada. "We've hurt him, I know we've hurt him! So why isn't he HURT?!" Anko asked in frustration dodging a swing from Samehada aimed at her head. "I'm not allowed to say, that would be telling" Kisame said grinning manically blocking a Suiton: Suikōdan no Jutsu (Water release: Water Shark Bullet) Kakashi had sent his way with Samehada, causing the water to disappear

"Maybe I should've been more careful with you stealing my jutsu huh?" Kisame asked himself before laughing "But then it wouldn't have been so much fun!" He yelled rushing Kakashi who Kawarimied with a log to dodge the blade. "This is bad" Kakashi panted from beside Anko, "We can't dodge forever, and everytime we hurt him he somehow gets healed" "You got that right" Kisame said from behind them causing their eyes to widen "The only reason I'm even here is because the Mizukage decided to delay my advance with almost half of his total ninja and faced the rest of Zabuza's rebellion on his own. Smart, but in convenient" He said swinging Samehada, causing Kakashi and Anko to jump and duck respectively.

"Sen'eijashu (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)!" Anko yelled ejecting snakes at Kisame's face from point blank. "ARGH!" Kisame yelled in pain as the snakes injected their venom into his face, reflexively dropping Samehada and bringing his hands to his face to remove the snakes. Anko grabbed Samehada and threw it to Kakashi who pulled out a scroll and was about to seal it, when it moved on its own back towards Kisame forcing Anko to dodge or she'd be run through by the sentiant blade. "How do you make a sword that's alive?!" Kakashi asked his Sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) revealing that there was no chakra strings. "I don't know, but I want one!" Anko said as the blade entered Kisame's hand and his wounds heal over.

"Much better" Kisame said stomping on the dead snakes on the ground "So its your sword that heals you?" Kakashi ventured wobbling slightly from exhaustion, both chakra wise and phisically. "Yep! Now I'm only telling you this because your going to di-" He was cut off by a wave of youkai coming from the direction of Zabuza's battle "Batoru" Anko said not realizing she was speaking out loud. "That demon guy? _He's_ the one with this power?" Kisame turned towards the other lake shore "Sorry but this battle just got shoved down on my priority list" He said dashing across the water

"Thank Kami he's gone" Kakashi said leaning against a tree "I don't know how much longer we would've lasted" "Scarecrow! He's headed to where we left Batoru and Zabuza" Anko yelled angrily "Yeah, away from us" "And towards our teams!" Anko yelled back causing Kakashi's eyes to widen "We need to get there now" Kakashi said getting up shakily and running across the water "Right" Anko said right behind him

* * *

"Ow" Zabuza said pathetically his landing having created an indent in the shape of his back in the tree "You don't look so good Zabuza" a voice said from above him "Shut it Kisame" Zabuza snapped standing up leaning on Kubikiribōchō which he had barely kept a hold of. "Oh... your back" Batoru said from above Kisame himself causing him to raise his head. "You cause this?" Kisame asked tapping Samehada on his shoulder "Yeah what of it?" "Perfect" Kisame grin revealing his shark like teeth and jumping up slashing Samehada "Just so you know" He said reaching the branch Batoru was on "Samehada doesn't cut" he slashed ripping a tear out of Batoru's chest "It shreds!"

"Good to know" Batoru retorted his chest already healed due to his youkai, before he shunshined to where he had dropped his Karasu no ken and sealed it. "What you gonna fight with that sword you had on originally?" Kisame asked grinning "No" Batoru responded shunshining back to Kisame and unsealing Karasu no ken "I just like a bit of... flare to my battles" He then moved his sword to a position as if it were sheathed at his side "Battoujutsu?" Kisame asked "I can't use that with Samehada; to big" Batoru smirked "Sucks for you then" He the blurred from sight

Kisame blocked his back with Samehada, just in time to block Batoru's attack. Batoru jumped back and repeated the stance blurring from sight again and Kisame blocked from the side this time. This was repeated several times before Batoru stopped "Not bad, time to take it up a notch" He then went into the standard Battoujutsu stance, this time staying still. Kisame swung to the right causing Batoru to jump to the left, removing all his momentum and the Batoru that didn't move disappeared. "You're pretty fast, I'll give you that" Kisame said leaning Samehada's bandaged blade on his shoulder "You're pretty fast yourself" Batoru said unsealing a scabbard from his other arm, clipping it to his left hip, and sheathing his sword

"Wouldn't that slow down the swing?" Kisame asked as Anko appeared on the shore carrying Kakashi "Yeah, but it improves the power that comes from a correct stance and location of the blade" Batoru said eyes flicking to Anko and Kakashi for a brief second, which was not lost on Kisame "Time to die!" he yelled chargin Anko and Kakashi, causing Batoru's eyes to widen as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Samehada, sword mid swing.

Kisame dodged and was about to retaliate when two senbon needles flew into his neck, stopping when a third of each where protruding out the other side. Kisame's eyes widened and all he said was "My gills" Before he collapsed and the same happened to Zabuza "I thank you for your assistance" A distorted voice said as a person, seemingly a male, dropped onto Kisame's body "I have been tracking these two for some time" they said gathering both bodies and swords and making a half ram seal "I wish you all good day" they then shunshined away.

"Well that was something" Batoru said walking over to Kakashi and Anko "That power boost has almost run out... I'll take Naruto, can you keep holding Kakashi?" He asked henging back into Naruto, sealing his sword and scabbard, and replacing Tsudzurao oni on his back. After receiving a nod he then walked over to Hinata who had hovered over Naruto protectively, and picked up his unconcious summoner. "Kakashi I know your awake" Batoru whispered in Kakashi's ear as they followed Tazuna, who had been hiding in the woods, home, "But when we get to Tazuna's house, you have _a LOT_ of explaining to do"

All Kakashi did was begin sweating profusely


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay, longer than usual this one. Within two days of this update I will be closing and changing the poll on my profile, so for those of you who haven't voted and want to should do so quickly. Also I would like to apologize for such a horrible chapter, here it is:

"Why are we in a boat again?" Batoru asked as they all sat in a relatively long boat while a man in the back rowed with a long pole. "Because we were attacked before we even reached the coast" Tazuna said matter-of-factly as they rowed through the fog.

"Hey name!" Batoru yelled at the person rowing causing him and Tazuna to cringe "Do you want Gato's men to know where we are?!" the person rowing demanded. "Honestly I don't care, even this brat could stop any and all of Gato's non-ninja thugs" Batoru responded jamming a thumb at the unconscious form of one Naruto Uzumaki "So unless you want to be referred to as The Rower for the rest of the time I'm in this country you'll tell me your name"

"Toshi Kurudomi" He responded hesitantly as he continued to carefully maneuver the boat. "Well then Toshi" Batoru said with a slight smirk as his pupils dilated for a few seconds before returning to normal "Turn on the motor" Tazuna and Toshi gaped at him. "Are you trying to get us killed?!" Tazuna demanded quietly, his voice conveying his anger.

"No I'm trying to get to your home before I run out of youkai, and reveal that I'm a demon. After all," Batoru said gaining an evil smile, made worse by the fact that he was essentially wearing Naruto's face, "It would be a shame if I was killed be your neighbors while I was trying to protect you from an A rank and S rank nukenin" "Yes" Tazuna agreed hastily after paling "That would be bad"

"So I repeat" Batoru said once more turning to Toshi who was gaping once more at the henged Oni in front of him "Turn on the motor" Toshi responded by gunning the motor to full. "Thank you" Batoru said watching the fog once more. "What kind of help did you get?" Toshi asked Tazuna quietly "I don't know" Tazuna answered truthfully.

After having reached the dock in Tazuna's small town and everyone save Toshi left the boat Toshi gunned the motor but not before saying to Tazuna sadly "I hope you know what you're doing" and with that the two teams of leaf nin and Tazuna were on their way. It was while walking down main street that anything of any importance happened: Sakura's dress was pulled on by a small child who's brown eyes and filthy face looked at her expectantly. She was about to give the child something when Batoru fell into step next to her with Naruto still on his shoulder and asked "How much money to you have?"

"Why do you care?" Sakura demanded sharply "Because" Batoru answered "In a situation like this if you give one person something, be it money or food, you'd better be ready to give everyone other beggar in town the same thing. And from looking around, there are a lot of beggars" At this Sakura faltered "But its the right thing to do" She said quietly at which Anko snorted "We are kunoichi, and like all ninja we don't follow a moral code. I mean after all you're technically a child soldier" Causing Sakura to gape "C-child s-soldier?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes child soldier, what you thought you'd just sit in the village and do nothing for the rest of your life? Unlike almost every other occupation in existence ninja do not have a fixed income. You get payed for the missions you complete, and if you don't train then on those missions you die, its as simple as that. That and the fact that in the event of a war you will undoubtedly be sent on suicide missions to ensure that our village as a whole survives" Anko said matter-of-factly making an exaggerated motion with her hand and smacking Kakashi in the face multiple times as well as causing everyone's eyes, save Kakashi and herself, to widen. "I would prefer it you didn't do that" Kakashi said quietly, completely unperturbed by the fact that Anko basically said that if Konoha went to war they would all probably die. "Oh you're awake?" Anko asked before dropping him on his face causing Tazuna, Sakura, and Kiba's eyes to widen even further "Then you can walk for yourself" She said before starting to walk off.

"Anko sensei... is that true?" Hinata asked poking her index fingers together in front of her chest nervously. "Is what true?" Anko asked turning to look at her over her right shoulder "Th-th-that if w-w-we were sent to... w-w-w-war we'd be sent to d-d-die" She stuttered shaking slightly "Its entirely possible" Anko said causing Ino to gap, Hinata's hands to fall to her sides, Kiba and Akamaru to whimper, Sakura to shake, Sasuke to glare, and Tazuna to turn to her sharply in surprise "But" Anko said before grinning widely "I intend to get you strong enough that in case we were to go to war, you'd not only survive, but you'd kick some serious ass!"

"While this is interesting and all" Batoru said leaning on a wall in exhaustion, dropping Naruto to the ground "But can we... leave before I... can't hold the henge..." He was cut off by a plume of smoke and he had returned to his own body "Anymore" He sweatdropped before lifting Naruto and dragging himself and Naruto over to the rest of them "Right shoulder blade. One inch below. Wipe blood" He said falling on his stomach. "B-batoru!" Ino said in surprise and kneeling at his side "He said to wipe blood and inch below his right shoulder blade? Why?" She asked turning to the nearest adult ninja, in this case being Kakashi. "Probably a seal" He said making no move to rise to his feet "It probably unseals something out of a pocket dimension that was created when the seal was made" Ino blinked before shrugging and doing as Batoru had said. A small pop later and a bottle of red pills were in her hand.

"What do I-" Ino was cut off by Anko leaning over her shoulder. "Probably feed them to him" She commented but otherwise doing nothing. "Right" Ino nodded before taking a pill out and putting it in Batoru's mouth and forcing him to swallow it. A few seconds later his youkai physically spiked in an aura around his body and he opened his eyes. He stood, rehenged, took the bottle from Ino after thanking her, picked up Naruto and continued walking down the by now cleared street as if nothing had happened.

"What is with him!" Sakura complained "Trying to act cool and upstage Sasuke" (I may or may not try to redeem her... don't know yet) "Sakura" Sasuke said walking passed her "Shut up" Sakura's reaction was to cry waterfall tears and turn to the closest thing she thought she could vent her anger on, at this point it being Hinata seeing as Kiba had learned to stay away because her voice hurt both Akamaru's and his own ears. "This is your fault" Sakura spat completely ignoring Hinata's attempts to ask how "You trying to seduce my Sasuke is-" She was cut off by Ino slapping her in a similar way she had slapped Sasuke earlier that day. "Hinata has done nothing to prevent Sasuke from liking you, leave her out of this" She said following Batoru and dragging a blinking Hinata with her.

_In the forest, several miles away;_

_'That was close'_ The 'hunter nin' thought with a sigh as they lay Kisame and Zabuza's bodies on the ground and pulling out a small pair of scissors from a folded medical kit. "Now to cut the bandages so the blood can drain" they said to themselves as they brought the scissors to Zabuza's neck, only for the 'dead' man to grab their hand and growl "Damn you're brutal" Zabuza sat up and ripped the senbon needles out of his neck "I swear you get some perverse pleasure from this, Haku. And take that mask off; its creepy" Haku removed the hunter mask to reveal a feminine face and smiled tilting their head slightly to the right "Should I remove Kisame's needles Zabuza?" Haku asked looking over at the shark like man and watched in a strange fascination as the needles slowly moved out of the man's neck

"No need" Zabuza said without turning int his fellow nukenin's direction "Samehada wouldn't let its wielder die so easily" Just after he said that Kisame bolted upright, turned to Haku and snarled "What the hell was that?!" Haku, much to Zabuza's amusement, didn't look all that fazed by Kisame which only caused him to get angrier. "That was me removing you from a situation that looked like you would lose" Haku said almost cheerfully. "What was that?" Kisame asked slowly, KI pouring off him like a tsunami "You thought I would lose?!" this caused Haku to cower in fear as a cloud covering the sun shrouded his face in shadow, the only visible part being his gleaming eyes

"Kisame knock it off" Zabuza said angrily, his voice "You may be able to have Samehada heal you, but I need to rely on Haku, so I would appreciate it if you didn't give her a heart attack" Kisame turned his glare to Zabuza, who met it with a glare of his own, before sending a wave of KI at Haku on last time. This time she did faint prompting Zabuza to sigh "Damn it Kisame, I said stop" "And I did!" Kisame laughed picking up Samehada and walking in the general direction of their closest base. Zabuza growled sheathing Kubikiribōchō and picking up Haku bridal style before following Kisame grumbling about 'Annoying fish people'.

_Near Tazuna's home;_

The group arrived at Tazuna's home without incident and Tazuna walked up to his door, opening it and calling out "Tsunami! Inari! I'm home" Soon a relieved looking woman with black hair wearing a pink blouse and blue skirt ran up to the man and hugged him "Father! Thank Kami your okay" Tazuna laughed at her reaction hugging her back "Its thanks to these super ninja!" He exclaimed dramatically when she released him "If it weren't for them I''d have surely died" Hearing this Tsunami turned to them and bowed slightly "Thank you for keeping my father safe" "Your welcome" Kakashi said from his place of leaning on Anko, a feat that had taken a lot of begging, promises, and the exchange of money.

"Who're these people?" A young voice asked from behind Tsunami "These are the brave ninja that protected your grandfather Inari" Tsunami said turning and revealing a small bucket hat and tan trouser wearing black haired boy. "Why? You're all going to die anyway" Inari said stalking off obviously mad about something.

"What's his problem?!" Sakura demanded in indignation clenching her fist in front of her almost non existent chest, though this could be attributed to the fact that she is only around 12 years old and was in the early stages of puberty, and her eyes turning white with anger. "He lost someone important to him" Tsunami said her eyes quickly flicking to a framed picture on the wall of Tazuna, Inari, Tsunami, and someone whose head looked to have been ripped out of the picture, this did not go unnoticed by Anko, Kakashi, or Batoru.

"Right" Kakashi said leaning against the door frame for support "Do you have enough room for us?" He asked in an attempt to derail the current conversation. It worked and Tsunami nodded backing up and gesturing for them to enter the house proper, before leading them to the part of the house that held the bedrooms. "The girls will be in this room and the boys will be in this one" Tsunami said pointing to the door to her right, then the one across the hall. "Dinner will be soon, please unpack anything you brought and come down soon please" With that she and Tazuna left the ninja to be settled in.

Again... this chapter is horrible and for that I apologize once more. Next chapter should be longer because I'll be covering training and the final battle against Zabuza and co.


End file.
